narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hanami Uchiha
This character and her background story is implemented in the original Naurto story All canon relationships in Naruto and Boruto remain in my story. They stay as they are, No matter what you think reading when I finish it, keep in mind:.I have a reason why Hanami didn't interact with the main characters until the and in Boruto. # I asked my self why the coldness between Sakrua and Sasuke. And in this story a have a reason for this temporary state. And in the End Sakura and Sauske will be truly happy. Having more children. Hanami Uchiha: ''' * Hanami Uchiha. A kunoichi from Konohagakure. An orphan since she was an infant. When she was a 7 months infant, her father brought her to an old ninja, living in the forest at the border of the fire nation, just before the Uchiha clan was slaughtered by Itachi. '''Age: She is 8 years younger then Sauske. Periods: # Period one - Hanamies parents: 2. Period two - Childhood: 1-9 3. Period three - Leaf period: 11 - ... a) Acaemy period b) Period - Traiing with Kakashi c) Period - Training with Sasuke d) Jonin Period - I will post a little fan-fiction - novel about that period Period one - Hanamis parents: # (Hanami was an infant) Her parents were Uchiha ANBU member slaughtered along with the Uchiha clan. Hanamis mother, was a spy and had the ability to read mind of people, and to transfer thoughts. Its an open possibility that she is somehow related to the Yamanaka clan. Thanks to her ability she was guided to the place where Danzo met Itachi, and found out that there was a plan to annihilate her clan. When they noticed her, they attacked her and she flied. Before they both managed to catch her and kill her, she transferred her thoughts to her husband about what she heard and told him to bring they're daughter far away. Before she died she was able to tell him that she was fatally wounded, that she will die, and that she loves him, and that he should not rush to her, but take the child immediately leave Konohagakure. Her mother - Hanako Uchiha Her mother Hanako, is an born Uchiha, but also she can by performing headstalls, enter peoples mind and read it. But that can only happen under the condition hat the person she wants to enter have an open heart to her, and if they have a very close and loving and thrust-full relationship. She can only see thoughts that are at the moment in the mind of a person. She can see someones memories only if the person remembers them in the present moment. so she developed the technique to lead and control the conversation into controlling the persons thoughts, to find out what she needs. that's why she worked as a spy, and how she was able do discover the plans of Itachi and Danzo to warn her husband do save their child, before she was killed. For that she is very intelligent, and so her daughter who has the same ability. She also can telepathically send her thoughts to people who have a very close connection to her, family close friends. Hanamis Father left Konoha with his daughter in order to save her: Without seeing his wife one last time, he took the child and some necessities, and left the village. He was ANBU so he could leave the village without being noticed. Danzo, went then to her house. He didn't find her husband and child, so he sent an ROOT division to follow Hanamis father. When he noticed that he was followed, he decided to give the child to an old ninja, that was living in the forest. He told the old man, that the infant girl is his daughter, a descendant of the Uchiha clan, from Konohagakure. But he told him not to tell her who she is, what clan she belonged to, and to prevent his daughter, by any cost, from going tho the Leaf village. He shall tell her that she is a war orphan and that her parents weren't ninja. He told the old ninja not to teach her any ninjutsu nor genjutsu, and to prevent her from any situation that could awaken her sharingan. Hanamis father gave the old ninja a letter she should open when the time has come. But he did not tell when that would be. He also gave him his necklace for Hanami To trick the ANBU, he took with him a piece of wood covered in a wrap of cloth. When they found him he trow him self down in a river. Its unknown if he survived. 2. Period two - Hanamis childhood: '''(1-7 years old) Since she was a child she had an strong desire to became a shinobi, so he trained hr taijutsu and kenjutsu. She was very skilled and very motivated, and progressed fast. Her sensei, the old man was a master of Kenjutsu. She never had much contact with any village. he old man was all she knew, the only place she belonged to. On day she decided to leave his adoptive father and search fro the identity of her parents. It seamed impossible but she truly believed she will reach that goal. 3. '''Period three - Leaf period: ('''7 years old) a) '''The academy period: When she came to Konoha she was 11. She entered the academy.but she had a hard time finding friends. She was often alone. The firs friend she made was Sai. b) Period - Training under Kakashi (8 years old) After she awakened her Saringan, durign the destrucion of Konoha and Naruto Fight with Pain, the elders decided that she as an Uchiha should be kept secret. They asignet her to Kakashi to train her. Kakashi was keeping her Sharingan top secret. She wasnt allowed to use it in front of anyone else. c) Period - Training under Sauske: When her sensei Kakashi become Hokage, Sasuke took over training her. Soon she mastered the basic Uchiha jutsu. Later she awakened her mother kekkei genkai, mind reading jutsu. d) The jonin period: I will not reveal jet Appearance: Her body is identical to Sakuras. She has brown hair and black eyes. Her style is decent, casual, wide, long. She never wars anything tight. As a child she wars a dark blue dress, knee length, and short slaves. She wears simple ninja sandals. Her adult outfit is: white, red, blue. Personality traits: Housework: She is an ninja, she is spiritual and she is excellent in housekeeping. Tsunade kept her with her because she was big help in household. Tsunade was then hokage and had not much time for household. She was a perfect cook, though she refused to cook anything that contains meat. Fish yes but net meat. She loves to clean. She also loves minimalism. Spirituallity: '''Her sensei became a Buddhist monk when, all his family died during the Shinobi world war. All his brothers and sisters and his wife, and children. He taught Hamami Budhism. The 7 paths, she was smal but she did very well understand. '''Inteligence: She is naturally extremely intelligent. She can perfectly control her feelings and fool everyone with her act, that is something she inherited from her mother who was a spy.. She can fool almost every one. Goals: She is only interested in becoming stronger, and is later obsessed with her clan, she wants to restore it by all costs. she also wants to become a priestess. Personality: Independent, does not need to be protected, minimalist, everything but not girlish. As a Uchiha she is a deeply loving person, but she overcomes the cures of her clan, her adoptive grandfather wasn't only an excellent ninja, he was also very spiritual, and he taught her spiritual values, and that death does not exist and that it is not tragic. Hanami is not meant ho have an relationship IN THE COMMON SENSE. Her soul from an other dimension where earthly ties do not exist. She is very much like Sasuke. She is calm. Does not speak to much, calm, cold, reserved, unemotional, little asocial. she is mysterious and seems to be always in her thoughts. Sometimes she has problems to socialize. She has no problem to tell people the truth in the face, or if something or someone annoys her. But when she finds a friend she can trust, she becomes communicative and warm. She has a deep relationship to all of her close friends. When with close friends, she is childish, and likes to make fun, Abilities: Sensory jutsu: She can see into someones memories and thoughts, and understand someones pain. She can see memories inside someone, that even that someone isn't aware. She sees the memories of Kakshi, Kaubto and Sasuke, and they considered her as the only person who truly understood them. She is skilled in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. Taijutsu and kenjutsu: She is very skilled in both, because she learned from a master, her adoptive father. Ninjutsu: ''' She is no medical ninja. In the beginning she had no ninjutsu, but she could infuse chakra into a blade, into her katana and her kunai. That thought her Kabuto Jakushi. Her element was fire, bu she has no training with her adoptive fa0hter, so she hasn't developed any ninjutsu. After she awakened her Sharingan and later training under Kakashi and under Sauske she learned the ninjutsu of the Uchiha clan, including creating Genjutsu. Her Sensei: # Gorou Uchimura - the old ninja that raised her, kenjutsu master. She likes him a lot and calls him grandfather. # Kabuto Jakushi # Kakashi Hatake # Sasuke Uchiha '''Relationships: Gorou Uchimura: Gorou was her adoptive-father and sensei. She liked him a lot, as the only person she had contact in her childhood. She called him grandfather. Kabuto Jakushi: ''' '''Hanamis childhood period: Kabuto is 16 years older then Hanami. While they met a couple of times during her childhood. they had a mutual true an honest relationship. She met him several times while she lived with her adoptive father Gorou Uchimira. Kabuto as a spy did not reveal his identity. Hanami wanted him to teach her ninjutsu. Her refused. But they had some deep talks. She as a child then, was approaching him very naive and warmhearted. She told him everything about her past. She was an orphan like him, so unconscious Kabuto felt protective of this child. In the end he did teach her to create the chakra blade. He also told her that he was an orphan, and she promised him that one day, she will find out who their parents were. Then she made the decision to leave her adoptive father and search for the identity of her parents. She left without a word, because she know he wouldn't let her go. She travels through the leaf nation. On her journey she meats some leaf ninja, who brought her to the leaf village. Risky move before the war: Short after awakening her Sharingan she awakened her mind reading kekkei genkai from her mother. Tsunade was in coma. Danzo a the hogake sent her to a mission, before he went to the Kage summit. Her mission was to set traps around Konoha. Before she left Kakashi told her to wait for him, for next instrictions, and to hide her Sharingan. She was setting traps wit a group of shinobi. I got dark and she was searching for wood to make fire. Kabuto saw her leaf head band, he wanted use her to find out information about the Leaf. He jumped from a thee, and was standing in front of her. Hanami was shocked by his appearance. He told her he looks different because ha is now in the sage mode. Kabuto didnt want to hurt her. Only her not. In his past she belonged to the few people who made him feel like he belongs somewhere. Hanami did not know that he is now evil. Hanami didnt reveal him anything about her idenity and her new discovered kekkei genkai. She could not trust anyone so she decided to enter his mind. For a 8 year old child she was extremely mature an intelligent. She entered his mind, and started the conversation. she asked questions not to get answer but to control his thoughts. And what she sow was disturbing. She saw Orochimarus hideout. And all the test-subjects i caves. Fear was flowing over her like chakra. She shock reaction she explained to him as bad visions that are troubling her last days and that she has the feelings something bad will happen. She could excuse her self and leave. but she decided to get information out of him even if it would cost her her life. But she was smart, she realized what he was up to and maintained her act, staying calm, not to reveal her jutsu. She calmed down, and acted like nothing happened. She didn't show any reaction anymore and kept searching his mind. She saw everything. She was infuriated because he was lying to her all the time,but menaged to stay perfectly calm and fund out as much as she could. Now she knew he was an very dangerous enemy, maybe the leader of the war. She could not see what she wanted, only what was in his mind. On purpose she mentioned Kakashi Hateke, to see if Kabuto has some memories of him. When she saw him fighting Kakashi, she could not go any further, she wanted to end this discussion and escape from him. She telepathically called her team mate to come to her, to end this conversion. Kabuto heard someone coming and left. She know Kabuto would disappear before her teammates appear. And so it was. She smiled sadly and said that she hopes they meet again. Kabuto hear her teammate coming closer and left with a smile. When Kakashi returned she told him about this incident. He was so mad at her but did not show. Kakashi told her: you will join the war only if you have to! But your mission now is to stay alive. Hanamis after war period: Later, after Kabuto became good She reminded him of Jukimaru, and faceing her, he felt a lot of guilt, for what he did to jukimaru. Hanami was for Kabuto like, Jukimaru was to Guren. He felt protective of her, expecially because she aslo was an orphan. When she met him, after the 4 great ninja war, she had the mission to spy on him to find out if he changed. In the beginning she had a hard time to accept all the evil things he did, but her nature tends to forgive everyone who is sorry. deeply inside she wanted him to be happy, and find a place he belongs to. They never had romantic feelings for each other they just, felt a deep connection and friendship. She was one of the people she could open her self to. Hanami was very confused because on the one side she hated Kabuto for all that he did, and that he lied to her, and on the other side, she felt a deep connection to him. The following days she was spending all the time alone. She even didn't come to the traing. Kakashi sensei found her to asked her to tell him about her problem. She just run away. Kakashi knew pretty everything, and he could conclude what was bothering her. Lady Fifth (Tsunade Senju) and Shizune: ' Hanami was brought to them by Leaf shinobi. And they stayed in contact. Tsunade and Shuzune were the first two people she had social contact before she met Sai.She liked Lady Tsunade a lot seeing in her a mother figure. '''Sai: ' Sai is for her like an older brother. Sai was her first friend, the first person she opened her self since she arrived in the Leaf village. With him she could be her self. They could just sit in silence, and to their own activities. '''Konohamaru: Konohamaru was including Sai the only friend from the main characters, hat had contact with her while the Naruto Shippuden period until the Village was destroyed by Pain. She did not interact with others because she was irrelevant having no special ninjutsu. Its possible the she met Naruto and Sakrua during this period, but she was not introduce to them. Konohamaru is her first and only friend from the academy. The first time in the Academy she had no friends but Sai, who was older, and was on missions all the time. Naruto: ''' Hanami wasnt introduced to Naruto and Sakura before the Boruto period, after seh came back from the Sound village. Naruto period: Hanami was never introduced to Naruto to that time. But she was observing him. She just unlike Sakura adores Naruto, but in her own way. She is aromantic. He is that happy side she needs in order to maintain purpose of life. To that time she was jealous on any girl that showed romantic interest in Naruto, even if she is not in love with him. She did not know why. Exspecially after the defeat of Pain a lot of girls were interested in Naruto. After the Sound village period: She loves to hang out with him. He often go out with him to eat. But she doesn't like ramen or meat balls, shes vegetarian. So she orders something meatfree. Naruto likes her because she reminds him of Sasuke. '''Sakura Haruno: Boruto peirod: She didnt interact much with Sakura. She respects her more then other kunoichi from the village, because her, skills, her strong character, her kindness, her honesty, reliability. Kakashi Hatake: Hanami was introudced to Kakashi after she awakened her Sharingan, while Pain attacked the village. During the attack of Pins monsters she did kill of several beasts, thanks to her awakened sharingan. Whitnesing the death of Shizune she awakened her Mangeyo sharingan She needed to identification with a mother and father figure. Kakashi she choose as her father figure, and she show him more respect then any of his students before. Sasuke Uchiha: Their relations hip is actually funny. she dont bother to tell him into his face what she thinks of him and some his action. She is the only girl that is not impressed by Sasuke. She is impressed by rarely someone. When Sauske came to train her, she already knew everything about him. She know that he was the only member of her clan, but she was very angry at him because of what he did in the past. Name meaning and how i choose them: i must say that I chose names who enter my mind int he moment of searching, and then i google to confirm them. # GOROU UCHIMURA - UCHIMURA AFTER A JAPANES CHRISTIAN AUTOR AND EVANGELSIT KANZO UCHIMURA. He is often considered to be the most well-known Japanese pre-World War II pacifist. (He also was born to days before me and died on my and Sakuras birthday 28.3.) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Uchimura_Kanz%C5%8D - GOROU From Japanese 五 (go) meaning "five" and 郎 (rou) meaning "son". This was traditionally a name for the fifth son. Different combinations of kanji are also possible. 2. Hanami (leaf wave) Her true name meaning is: ( 小 ) small ( 波 ) wave (for now, I hope that combination is possible) - On her kimono she has patern of red waves I would like Hanami to be possile eto be translated as the Leaf wave. Or the Wave of the leaf. Gorou ther ninja sensei and spiritual teach, and adoptive father. tough her that her mind must be calm with no waves, and that the only wave that is allowed be in her mind must be spiritual and must origin from God.. 3. HANAKO - HanamiS MOTHER From Japanese 花 (hana) meaning "flower" and 子 (ko) meaning "child", as well as other kanji combinations. Hanako after the singer and piano artist Hanako Oku. I just listened for her music, its so beautiful. (how is also born 8 days before me and Sakura. She has the same glasses as Sarada.) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanako_Oku 4. MITSUYO - HanamiS FATEHR MITSUYO (LIGHT OF THE LEAF) (MITSUYO - AFTER THE JAPANESE EMIGRAND IN BRAZIL AND JUDO EXPERT MITSUYO MAEDA) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mitsuyo_Maeda : Category:DRAFT